The Beginning of the End
by AndyHood
Summary: Edward thought he would go hunting one day, who would have thought he would catch a deer with human thoughts Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Jacobs, we can go hunting later," said Bella, "or wait till Emmett, Rosaline, Jasper, Alice and Esme come back from their shopping trip, or bring Carlisle with you."

"No I'm sure I'll go hunting now by myself, Carlisle got work to do in his study." said Edward, "love you". With that Bella and Nessie left for a visit to Jacobs. Edward was going to go hunting around the forest of Forks.

Well what should I hunt today, thought Edward, deer or mountain lions. Deer got to think of population. Just then he caught a scent of a lone deer, Edward went into hunting mood, letting all of his vampire instincts wash over him, he felt the rush of venom going to his teeth he shot forward gaining on the deer. The deer didn't see him till it was too late, Edward was on it in a flash, he just begun to drink when he heard a mental shout of anguish go through him.

(What are you doing to me!), said the deer, who Edward had stopped drinking blood from said, before it started to scream in his head.

"What the hell?" said Edward aloud. He started to back away as the deer started turning into a girl, when she was full girl, she began to scream, the bite had stayed with her as she had demorphed. She looked at Edward and tried to run, but she fell and hit her head and got knocked out.

Edward rushed to her side and carefully began to suck out the poison wondering what the hell was this girl. A new type of shape-shifter, like Jacob, or something worse. After he sucked the poison out he raced her home. "Carlisle I need a blood transfusion, now," said Edward as he raced upstairs to the Cullen's little hospital rooms.

"What happened Edward," said Carlisle as he quickly typed the girl's blood.

"I was hunting and I just caught a deer when I heard screaming and realized it came from the deer, and I let go and she turned into this girl," said Edward, " I managed to suck out all of the poison after she knocked herself out."

Carlisle examed her and concluded she would be fine, I wonder who she is, he thought to Edward.

"Who ever she is I hope she wakes up soon" said Edward.

One Hour Ago.

Cassie had just finished her chores in the barn, there was no missions planned today, and the meeting that afternoon was in a couple of hours so she had time to do anything she wanted for awhile. She decided to go for a walk in the woods around her farm. Of course, not in her human form. Jake would kill me if he finds out what I'm doing, thought Cassie. She walked a little way into the woods and began to morph into a deer. The first things to change was her face, so she was Cassie with a deer head, all I need is a gun and I would be deer avenger thought Cassie. Then her legs changed and she fell forward, her spine grew and brown fur began growing and soon she was a deer. Cassie then began to walk, enjoying the fact she could see all the forest creatures without disturbing them like she would as a human, and for the fun of it she began to run, bounding over trees and rocks. She had just walked about 10 miles into the forest when she felt there was a threat in the air. All the birds and bugs had quit. She was just about to run, when a force like a truck hit her. She began to struggle; thinking it was a big cat, until the thing grabbed her by the throat and bit her did she realize that it was a boy. She felt a flash of pain as his teeth bit into her neck and she felt her blood being sucked out, and she sent him a thought message, when the pain started to hit her, it felt like she was burning. Demorph Cassie, demorph, she thought to herself, thinking the burning would stop once she did. She demorphed but discovered she still felt it. She caught sight of the animal that did it to her she tried to run but tripped and she was knocked out.

Present time.

When Cassie woke up, she was in a room that looked like a hospital room, but wasn't. She felt weak, and her neck hurt. Just then a man walked into the room, she recognized him as Dr. Cullen. She had seen him at the Gardens a couple of times.

"How are you feeling," he asked her.

"Fine, my necks a little sore, but I'm fine, what time is it?" She just remembered the meeting wondering how long she had been unconscious.

"Its ten p.m. you have been out a long time" said Carlisle, "might I ask what your name is, mine is Carlisle Cullen and you are at my house."

"I'm Cassie, I've seen you at the Gardens" said Cassie who was in deep thought

The guys are probably super worried, they probably thought I've been taken by the Yeerks, thought Cassie. Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Edward was confused and he knew he had the face the music, so he walked into the room.

Cassie just about ran away, but she only managed to stand up before she fell. "Please, I won't hurt you, I can explain," said Edward as he rushed to help her back onto the bed.

"What are you, you were drinking my blood, o gosh please tell me your not a vampire," said Cassie.

"Yes, I am a vampire, I am Edward Cullen, but I only drink animal's blood, I didn't know you were human, I wouldn't have done that if I had known. I am so very sorry. But you need to not tell anyone about this," said Edward.

"So are you a vampire to?" asked Cassie to Carlisle.

"Yes my whole family is, now I need you to get some sleep, you should be okay to leave in the morning" said Carlisle.

"But I need to call my parents and especially my friends they will be really worried something bad might have happened" said Cassie.

"Here use my cell phone," said Edward. He and Carlisle left the room while Cassie made her phone calls.

"Carlisle there something big going on with Cassie, in her thought she mentioned her friends would be afraid she was taken by Yeerks. Have you ever heard of such things?" said Edward

"No, I haven't" said Carlisle.

Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs and a roar of a grizzle, tiger, hawk, and gorilla filled the air.

Cassie Barn Earlier that day

The whole Animorph gang was waiting in the barn for Cassie to come.

"This isn't like her to leave with her parents and not tell us," said Jake, whose worry was beginning to show on his face.

"Quit worrying fearless leader," said Marco, "she probably had a skunk emergency."

"Marco, if she was on an animal emergency, she would have taken her medical bag, and you're leaning on it," said Rachel.

Just then Tobias flew in from scouting the place. I saw Cassie earlier today going for a walk in the forest

"When was this," said Jake

About two hours ago, I was hunting when I saw her morph deer and take off said Tobias.

"Do you think she got hurt, it is deer season," said Marco.

What is deer season, is it the season of celebrating deer said Ax

"No Ax, deer season is when you can shot a deer to eat them," said Rachel, "Cassie would have known to stay off of the regular paths and not be suckered into anything."

"Tobias show us were Cassie began her walk," said Jake.

When they got to the place where she started they morphed into wolf and followed the trail. A few times they had to hide from hunters going home. But, all was fine till they came to the sight of the attack.

"Prince Jake, I have a peculiar smell, it's nothing like I have ever smelled, it mixes with Cassie smell, and there is a small amount of blood on the ground" Ax thought spoke to everyone.

Jake pulled back his lips and growled, then raced on following a blood trail which leads them to a nice house in the middle of the forest.

"I want everyone to scout around, then come back here, Cassie's in that house and where going to get her back," said Jake.

So they scouted around, and demorphed and remorphed into their battle morphs and charged into the house expecting anything but what they found.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What the hell is that," yelled Edward.

Then the Animorphs burst upon Edward and Carlisle. Edward caught human thoughts coming from the animals and he yelled at Carlisle.

"Don't hurt them, they think we've hurt Cassie" said Edward.

So Edward and Carlisle just stood there while the Animorphs attacked them.

What are this guys, I can't even get a scratch on them said Rachel and she was using all of her grizzly strength.

Do humans usual not get hurt? asked Ax.

No, the way Rachel is hitting them they should be dead said Jake.

Then he leaped on Edward and tried to bite his neck, it seemed that his teeth just kept slipping off. Edward just laughed.

Just then Cassie came out of her room, "guys stop, stop its okay"

The Animorphs stopped and Edward intervened, "its okay, we'll not hurt you, you can change back into your human shape"

What do you think Prince Jake, should we trust these things? asked Ax

Don't call me Prince, and since they have not put up any resistance, I think it's okay, but Ax be on your guard said Jake.

They all demorphed and then Edward motioned them to follow him and Carlisle to the living room. Edward was wondering what the heck Ax was and why Tobias wasn't changing back into his human form, and what he had gotten himself into. Jake and the others were wondering what Edward was and if it was a Yeerk trick.

When they were all sitting down Jake started the conversation. "I'm Jake, and this is Marco, Rachel, Tobias and Ax. Sorry we bust into your house."

"I'm Edward, my father Carlisle and were not the ones you have to worry about, my sister Alice might want to kill you for destroying our front door, I'm actually surprised she hasn't called yet yelling about it, or warning us that this all would happen.

The strange blue thing, Ax, answered, with a voice inside his head. How would your sister now already, if you didn't call her, she couldn't have seen this coming unless she could see the future and no species in the galaxies can do that.

"Your right Ax but Alice can, just like Edward can read minds, there special in our kind of people" said Carlisle.

"What are your people? Are they like the Highlander? Because I want to know what kind of species can beat my grizzle morph" said Rachel.

Ax was getting agitated, no one can read minds, certainly not humans, if a species could the Andilites would be the ones.

"Hang on Ax, the Andilites aren't that bright, you're the whole reason Yeerks are here in the first place, shot back Rachel.

"That enough arguing, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves" said Jake.

"You tell them fearless leader," cried Marco. Jake just gave him a look.

So Carlisle you were about to tell us what you are, said Tobias to get everyone back on track.

"Like Carlisle was saying were not humans, were vampires, but we don't drink human blood, that's why I attack Cassie, Jake, she wasn't human at the time she was a deer, I stopped as soon as I knew" said Edward.

"That's not possible, vampires are myths," said Marco.

"But it's easier to believe that you can turn into animals and there aliens," commented Carlisle, "which leads me into asking what are you?"

"Were the Animorphs, we have the ability to touch an animal and acquire its DNA and become that animal. But there a two hour time-limit if your still in morph after you stay that animal Tobias got trapped but has regained the ability to morph. We are the only resistance to an evil alien race called the Yeerks, who control human through the ear canal, till the Andilites can come and help us," said Jake.

"Edward, Carlisle, what happened to this door" said Bella, who had just come home from Jacobs. Neisse ran into the room, hardly looked at the Animorphs and jumped into Edwards arms. Bella came into the room and Edward very fast told Bella everything that had happened.

"Well Edward I think you need to stand by the door, I hear Alice and everyone else driving up. And Alice is going to be furious about the door," said Bella. She was right Alice had a hissy-fit over the door and Edward managed to calm her down and introduce all of them to the Animorphs.

"So you're fighting this war all by yourselves, your just kids" said Esme.

"Hey, were only a few years younger than your kids," said Marco. All the vampires just laughed and Alice explained, "Marco, vampires are immortal, we never age, Edward is almost a hundred years old, I don't think your 90." Everyone laughed and both sides went into detail about everything.

"So the Yeerks want to enslave all of man-kind?" said Emmett.

Yes, if they ever caught one of your kind, or got a volunteer host everyone would be doomed said Ax.

They all agreed to that, and the Cullens agreed to help the Animorphs.

Rosaline spoke up for the first time. "I will help but on one condition, I want to be able to morph."

The Cullens all looked at her, and Edward caught the drift of her thoughts, "Rose,"

"No Edward, this is my shot to have a life I always wanted" said Rosaline.

"Why do you what to morph," said Rachel.

"Bella had Neisse as a human, if I got the power to morph I could use some of my old human DNA and become trapped in my old body, and I can have a baby, and when I have one I can get rebitten and turn back into a vampire" said Rosaline.

"But Rose, Bella almost died from the trauma" said Jasper.

"But we know what to expect this time, please," begged Rosaline.

"Alright, Jake, we will help you win this war if Rosaline can have morphing powers" said Edward.

The Animorphs agreed, "Yes if you help us we will give Rosaline the morphing power" said Jake.

"It's pretty late, please feel free to spend the night here," said Esme. All the Animorphs were tired, and Erik was covering for them so they thank the Cullens and went to bed.

Hope you like this chapter; please let me know what you think of it. Have a Happy New Year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day the Animorphs had left, the Cullens were left alone with the all the new things to deal with. Rosaline was the happiest of them all, she would finally have both the things she wanted in life. She would be human again and have a child of her own. The rest of the family was really worried, Bella had barely made it out alive, there was a chance Rosaline wouldn't be that lucky. Edward managed to talk to Emmett later that day, while Rosaline searched for an old hairbrush that she hadn't used since she was human.

"Emmett, you cannot let Rose go through with this, Bella almost died last time Rose might not be as lucky" said Edward.

"Edward I know but I won't be able to, Rose wants what she wants. You know she would do anything to be able to have a child, anything, and she will also be human, another thing she would die to have. You know this and I will not be able to anything," commented Emmett.

"You could refuse to do it, say you will not risk it" he said.

"I doubt that would stop Rosaline, she might have someone else do it, even though she loves me, I wouldn't put it past her" said Emmett.

That ended their discussion, but the woman where having a different conversation.

"Think, we could all have children of our own, Bella, you could give Nessie a sibling, you could have a son that you dreamed of. Alice you and Jasper could have one" said Rosaline as she dug through stuff. Esme had already said no, saying that she already had all the children she wanted. Alice was thinking, but she would have trouble finding some of her old human DNA. Bella wanted another, but knew Edward wouldn't go through with it, but she was thinking.

"Rosaline, you would be a new born again, you could be crazy with blood thrust, how do we know that we would have our abilities, we could lose them" said Alice, "I wouldn't be able to see the future with you caring a baby like I couldn't see Bella's future."

"I'll be fine I just do everything Bella did, plus we know everything to expect since it would be just like Nessie, how to feed it and how long it would generally take' said Rosaline. The others said nothing, Rosaline found the hairbrush; it still had her human DNA on it. The rest of the day was quite, everyone knew a fight would break out between Edward and Rosaline; they were just waiting for the storm.

Meanwhile the Animorphs were having a meeting in Cassie barn going over everything that had happened in the last 24-hours.

"Well I think we might actually have a chance of winning this war, I mean did you see how Jake teeth didn't even make a mark, the Cullens were even immune to Rachel grizzly blows" said Marco.

"Yes, and we know that there bite hurts," said Rachel, while sending a glance at Cassie, were the bandages on her neck could be seen.

I would like to know if dracon beams would hurt these creatures said Ax.

"Probably Ax, I mean they basically said that they couldn't die unless burned, and dracon beams burn," said Jake, "but in a fight, if we take out all of the dracon beams before they can use them, then they could take everyone else out."

Next time that we find out were Visser Three feeds, they can help capture him, and we can use him as leverage for getting rid of all the Yeerks. said Tobias.

"I would like to know more about the Cullens, why does Edward abject to Rosaline having a baby," said Cassie.

"I could tell you that," said Jasper, who had just ran there. All the Animorphs jumped at his sudden arrival. "My family wanted to give you our phone number so you can tell us when you need us."

"Thank-you, I forgot to ask for it last night," said Jake.

"So why doesn't Edward like it," pursued Cassie.

"About a year ago Edward and Bella got married, and Bella got pregnant on their honeymoon, we didn't know what to do. A child half vampire half human Edward wanted to get rid of it on the account of the only knowledge of it was it would kill Bella. Bella was determined to keep it, we barely found out in time what the baby ate before it almost killed her. But, the baby came unexpectedly one day when the whole family besides Rose, Alice, and Edward were gone. The baby had to be removed, it broke Bella spine and Bella lost a lot of blood. Bella almost didn't survive, she died for about five minutes before Jacob, a friend of the family could get her breathing again," said Jasper.

They were all shocked, "so Rosaline is going to risk her life and go through with this" said Rachel.

"Yes, this is the only thing Rosaline has wanted for her whole life, and it's finally in her grasp, in all the women's grasps, to be human and have children within a months' time."

Wait she would only be pregnant for a month? said Tobias.

"Yes, and if you will excuse me I will be on my way" said Jasper, and he was gone before they could reply.

"Wow that's crazy" said Marco, "who do you think would be a friend of that family."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I'm trying to think of an interesting battle scene. So I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think and if I should keep going. And sorry if any of the characters are out of character. Again please, please review, even anonymous reviews are welcolmed and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Many days had passed since Jasper had visited the barn. The Animorphs had been trying to plan to attack at the heart of the Yeerk Empire.

"With the vampires we could take on Visser Three," said Rachel.

"Rachel, vampires are affected by fire, we don't know if Dracon beams will affect them" said Cassie.

"Yes but there fast, they can probably dodge any that came at them"

"Before we get into this fight again, may I please remind you that we don't know where Visser Three. He hasn't been around for the past month despite all of our missions. He could be in Zero Space or right next door. Heck even Erik doesn't know and he been trying for weeks to find out" said Jake.

"So fearless leader, when are we going to give the vamps the power. I want to check out those babes again" said Marco.

I didn't see no babies well over there, everyone was grown up said Ax.

"No Ax, I mean that they were hot, and I couldn't help notice them checking me out" said Marco.

"Yeah, to eat" smirked Rachel. Every laughed at that, even Marco cracked a smile.

"Well unless we can find out where Visser Three is, I doubt we contact the Vamps" said Jake.

"Which will be very soon", said Erik who dropped his hologram as he entered the barn.

"Erik what did you find out" said Jake.

"I've learned that Visser Three has returned from a meeting of the Council of Thirteen, apparently they are disappointed that he has allowed the 'andalite bandits' to escape him so many times, they almost demoted him to Sub-Visser."

So much for his plans on reaching Visser One, said Tobias.

"Yes, this seems to be a career breaker. But we have received information where his next feeding area will be" said Erik. He proceeded to tell them the directions to the location of the meadow.

I know that place; it is a couple miles off of a dirt road. It's easy to recognize it's almost perfectly round and in the summer full of wild flowers said Tobias.

"You must act within the next few days, Visser Three never stays in the same meadow for long, especially one so close to the roads" said Erik as he turned to leave.

"We will Erik, hopefully this might be one of the last missions" said Jake.

After Erik had left the Animorphs morphed into birds of prey and flew towards the Cullens. They arrived within twenty minutes, to a disturbing sight there was a group of giant wolves right under there talons!

First vamps, then giant wolves, what have we gotten ourselves into said Marco.

They circled around a for five minutes scouting when they saw one of the wolves turn into a boy, and the others followed his examples.

Give me a break, werewolves seriously, what next fairies! said Rachel.

What is a werewolf, said Ax.

A man that changes into a wolf at a full moon said Cassie.

But it is daylight, how do they change? said Ax.

Well I have a feeling that when we go down there we'll find out said Jake.

So they flew down and demorphed in the woods away from the wolves and walked out towards the house, before they got half way to the door, the wolves burst upon them.

"Battle morphs" yelled Jake. They quickly morphed as the wolves came towards them, they didn't realize how big the wolves were from the sky.

Pick your target yelled Jake. Just before the first wolf could reach them, the Cullens and the wolf boy bounded out of the house.

"Stop, stop their friends" yelled Edward. The wolf boy stepped out.

"So these are your new friends, Edward I got to admit it you weren't joking"

"Yes Jacob, these are the Animorphs, Animorphs this is Jacob, a shapeshifter and his pack" said Edward. The Animorphs proceeded to demorph and stood in front of Jacob.

"This is Jake, their leader," said Edward. Jake and Jacob shook hands.

"So you can change into giant wolves, or are there other forms. Do you have a time limit, how did you manage to change" said Jake.

"We have one form; we can stay in the form indefinably but still change back to human. We got this power from our ancestors. What about you?" said Jacob.

"We can become any animals we touch, we can only stay for two hours, and the Andalites gave us this power," said Jake.

The wolves looked at him, stunned at this news.

"Any animal?" said Jacob

Yes, our technology is made that way said Ax.

"Well I take this meeting as not one of pleasantry" said Edward "let's discuss things in the living room."

So they all went inside and the Animorphs proceeded to tell everyone of Eriks news.

"Edward, that's our meadow" said Bella "I won't have an alien feeding at that spot."

"Its' okay Bells well stop him" said Edward as he wrapped his arms around her.

"When is this Visser next feeding time?" said Carlisle.

"Erik said that he will be visiting it in five hours, we were hoping for your support" said Jake.

"Yes we said we would help, so we must have a plan" said Edward.

So they began their plan of assault. Jacob offered the help of his pack, which as eagerly accepted. They were all worried about the Dracon beams, but they decided to risk it. Nessie wanted to come for the attack, but Bella absolutely forbid it, as well as Jacob and Edward. They figured that if they could capture Visser Three alive, they would have a foot hold in defeating the Yeerks.

"Well let's do this" said Rachel.

"Well my friends, if we don't see each other again all I can say is happy hunting" said Jacob as he lead his pack to the rendezvous place.

The Animorph and Cullens left soon afterwards all knowing that this might be the last time that they were all alive and together. There was a great sadness on the run to the valley, and it deepened the further they went. They arrived at the edge of the meadow just as the Visser's Blade Ship began to drift down thought the atmosphere.

"Well this is the end boys, it's been a pleasure" said Rachel "let's do this."

"We'll were all going to die, Rachel we must treasure this time together, it's time to admit your secret affection for me" said Marco arms outstretched. Rachel just shoved him, and they began to morph into their battle morphs, ready for the fight of their lives.

Well sorry it took a while for this chapter to get up I have been busy. Well I hope you like and please review, anonymous review are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Flashbacks, before the fight.

The flight was silent for the Animorphs, all of them not wanting to discuss what was going to happen. Not even Jake was allowing himself to believe that if they won this fight, it would be the beginning of the end. Rachel couldn't wait to try out the groups new battle morphs. Ax, Tobias, and Marco would be changing into wolves. Jake, Cassie and her would be changing into vampires. She had acquired the vampire Rosaline, and mixed her DNA into hers. The only thing Rachel was worried about was if the Animorphs could control their new morphs. They had decided to do things seconds before they took off. The vampires said that the blood could drive them crazy if they didn't seize control fast enough. Not to mention, they might try to kill one another since wolves and vamps, don't get along. They had did some tests before they left.

Rachel remembered what happened when they went through the plans. "Okay" said Jake, his hands visibly shaking. "Jacob, Sam, your packs will close in from the north, picking off Hork-Bjar's that will be standing guard. Carlisle your family will come from the south and disable the Blade Ship. After that we need to get Visser Three before he can morph into something. It all depends on being fast. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded, the Animorphs decided to try there new morphs. Rachel decided to go first. The first thing that started to change was her skin. It began to get harder and started to dazzle. Next Rachel teeth began to get slightly longer and a venom began to pump from them. Her eyes became better than her eagle morph, and she could hear sounds miles away. The last thing in the morph was when her heart stopped beating, then a hunger filled her. She could smell her friends and one smell that blocked all the rest. It seemed to smell of the most delicious food. It burned her throat, she must have it. It was coming from Tobias, she prepared to spring when a rock hard body flew toward her.

"Stop Rachel, I know how your feeling, but you must fight it. Take control of the morph! Now!"

The words struck home. She stopped fighting Edward and took hold of the Vampire mind, she was able to stop the feeling to drain Tobias blood, but the burn was still there.

"I'm okay know Edward, thanks." Rachel was amazed at her voice. It sounded like her, but it had a melodious background. Like the soft music you hear before you die. She looked past him at her friends, the rest of the Cullens were shielding them. Ready for if Rachel attacked, she wondered why Tobias blood smelt better than the rest of them and if the Jake and Cassie would have a similar reaction. Edward looked at her and shook his head no. Rachel thought that she might be a freak then, but Edward again shook his head, and gave her a look, that seemed to say he would explain latter.

With the morph under control, Jake and Cassie proceeded to morph. It was the boys turn to turn into wolves then. This time Marco went first. They had acquired the DNA while the pack was in there wolf form, thinking this was the only way possible for them to change. The first change that Marco had was his hair began to grow, till it covered him like a rug. Then he began to grow bigger.

"Hey Marco you finally get to be tall" said Rachel, laughing.

"Ya Xenia, I'm bigger thenf ou" Marco said as his teeth began to grow into the cutting teeth of the werewolves. His spine grew, and his ears moved to the top of his head. Within a few minutes the change was complete. Since he had acquired one of Jacobs pack, that the pack he heard in his head. Tobias and Ax changed into wolves themselves. Tobias felt strange in his wolf body, he could read the minds of the other wolves there. He felt hot, and he began to look at Jake, when he saw Rachel first. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. Tobias barely heard Embry say. Jacob, we have a problem, the new guy just imprinted.

All man, he not even a real werewolf, complained the entire pack.

Edward just smiled, and shook his head. Everyone looked at him. "It seems Tobias has just imprinted."

The Animorphs were confused, but the rest of the Vampires smiled. Jake was the one who asked the obvious question. "What does it mean to imprint?"

"It means that Tobias has found his one true love. He will always be there for the person as a friend or anything else they need." Said Bella.

"Who did he imprint on?" said Cassie, looking worriedly at Rachel. Hoping that it was her, or else it would break her heart.

"He imprinted on Rachel, also Rachel had a similar reaction, when she turned into a vampire." Said Edward. Everyone was stunned but they didn't have time to wonder, they had to leave.

Present Time.

Rachel was thinking about all of this as they watched to Blade Ship get closer and closer. The Vampires and Wolves went to their designated place. She felt calm in this Vampire morph. She was able to think of many things at once and not concentrate on what had happened between Tobias and her. It seemed like hours before the Blade Ship finally touched down. About 10 Hork-Bjar and the same amount of humans piled out of the ship. Each carrying a Dracon Beam. Then the Visser stepped off of the ship. Rachel involuntary flinch, even in her vampire skin she was a little afraid of him. But she had to do this, if this happened they would be free to do anything they wanted to do. She crouched, waiting for the signal. A wolf howled, Rachel started forward running straight for the nearest human. Before the human could blink Rachel punched her, knocking her out.

"Well that's one down for the count."

The battle was beginning to rage. Rachel saw the Cullens run into the ship. The wolves where attacking Hork-Bjar left and right. Jake, Cassie, and Marco were rushing toward Visser Three.

The humans were confused about what was happening. "What are you!" yelled a man as Rachel defeated him.

YOU FOOLS, THERE ONLY HUMAN, GET THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL yelled the Visser, not knowing that they were vampires. Until he saw the wolves, ANDALITES! Until he realised that it was too many to be the Andalites Bandits. Visser then began to feel scared. Get back onto the ship trying to retreat. But the Animorphs blocked his way.

Suddenly Rachel felt and heard something on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, a Hork-Bjar was trying to cut her into pieces, and he was getting made. Rachel laughed and knocked him down with one finger. Suddenly the Cullens ran out of the ship.

"Its disabled," yelled Carlisle. The Vampires quickly joined the fight. Suddenly a man jumped from behind a tree that he had hidden behind. He brought up his Dracon Beam and shot Carlisle. Edward saw the beam, like it was slow motion. It hit Carlisle full in the chest, and it knocked him down.

"CARLISLE" yelled Edward, backhanding the Hork-Bjar in front of him and ran toward his father.

HAHA laughed Visser Three, You will regret attacking me, and you will die like that fool over there. The Cullens whipped their heads around, snarling, then all six left ran toward Visser Three and jumped on top off him. Esme, was the one with her hands around his throat and began to squeeze. Fear, was in Visser Three eyes, and suddenly it was gone. The Visser tried to flee from his host but Esme grabbed him. Just like that the battle was over, they all looked toward Edward and Carlisle fearing the worse.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Edward ran towards Carlisle, fearing the worst. Once vampire skin caught fire, it burned all they war, consuming the vampire. It only took an instant to be at Carlisle side. But was immediately taken back when Carlisle sat up, wincing slightly.

"Carlisle your okay," said Edward, not totally believing it.

"I'm fine" said Carlisle, assuredly, "it's just a little burn." Edward immediately looked down at Carlisle chest, pulling back his shirt to look clearer. There was a nickel size burn through his chest were his heart was. For just a second Edward could see all the way through it, but as he watched it began to slowly repair itself.

"How did burn through you, but not catch skin on fire?" asked Edward, as he helped Carlisle up.

"Edward, your guess is as good as mine, my opinion would be that because a dracon beams laser, shoots so fast. That their wouldn't be enough time to catch my skin on fire," said Carlisle. "At least we now know we can be hurt by them."

"I guess," said Edward, barley as the rest of the family flew towards Carlisle grabbing him in a massive bear hug. The sound, sounded like an entire mountain range was falling down. Edward couldn't help but think about how many other ways they could have found out, and what would of happen if the shot hit Carlisle brain. He shuddered at the thought.

The Animorphs, and wolves were surrounding the newly freed host of Visser Three.

(I thank-you all for setting me free) said the Andalite, bowing to each of them.

Jake gave the command to dimorph, Alloran didn't seem surprised when he was they were human.

"You don't seem surprised" stated Jake as he finished demorphing from his vampire morph.

(I didn't think you were Andalites, your fight pattern didn't match our way. I never put these thoughts into words to keep you safe from that Yeerk) he replied. Pointing to the Visser, who Ax was putting in a box for safe keepings.

"So what are we going to do with the slug, and the rest of the humans and Hork-Bajir?" asked Emmett, nodding his head to the unconscious body guards of Visser Three.

"We should give them the chance to surrender," said Cassie firmly. "Maybe offer them the power to morph, so they will never enslave anyone else again."

It was no surprise when Alloran and Ax started to argue, saying that killing the Yeerks would solve all there problems. But Carlisle interrupted them.

"If you did that you would be as bad as the Yeerks. Wouldn't the outcome of this event outweigh your objections? Never again would the Yeerks have to enslave the innocent, never destroy worlds. It would make everyone's lives easier."

(Would you also allow Vissers, such as Visser Three the right. After all of the murdering of innocent lives, like my brother, would you let him do this?) asked Ax who sounded like he could cry.

Jake answered that question. "No Ax-man, Visser Three won't be allowed to. He'll be accountable for his actions."

(Let's not worry about all of this now, the Yeerks aren't defeated yet) cautioned Tobias.

Everyone had to agree with that and began to load the Blade ship with the captured hosts. The Animorphs glad that they had one this battle without any loss of lives. The Pack decided to run back instead of going in the ship. Jake pulled Tobias to the side and told him something, and Tobias flew away. After the last host was loaded Ax, and Alloran started to fly towards the Cullens house. There the group would plan the next stage of their attack. The Blade ship had just barely landed when the hosts began to wake.

They stared at the Cullens and the Animorphs with frightened eyes, wondering what was going to happen to them.

"What are you going to do with us," asked one of them, a young woman.

Jake stepped forward. "If you follow our instructions, no one will be harmed in anyway. If you try anything, you will be starved out of your hosts."

The hosts looked at each other. Kandrona starvation was the worst and most feared way to die.

"What do we have to do," asked the same Yeerk.

"We want you to leave your hosts, if we win this war, you'll be given the power to morph any animal. But it be your first and last morph, whatever animal you choose, you have to stay in it forever."

The Yeerks were shocked, they would have never thought that they would be offered that choice.

"We have your word Andalite, that we will not be harmed?"

"Yes, you have all of ours words," said Jake motioning to the group behind him.

The Yeerks nodded, and began squirming their way out of their host ears. For the safety of the Yeerks, the Animorphs didn't untie the hosts until the Yeerks were safely in the ships Kandrona pool. The newly freed hosts began to pour there thanks onto the Animorphs and Cullens. For a few of the hosts, it was the first time in years that they were totally themselves for more than a few minutes. For those, there speech and movements were jerky. Many had given up hope of ever being rescued. Some even broke down and started to bawl their eyes out. It was scary to see some of the Hork-Bajir start crying.

"Jasper" said Edward looking at him. Suddenly everyone felt very calm, Jasper was using his power to calm everyone down, Esme went around and started to comfort them.

"Carlisle, do you have a car big enough to transport the humans without them seeing where there at. It would be safer for everyone involved if they didn't see anything," said Jake.

"Yes we do, Emmett, bring around your jeep" said Carlisle. Turning to Jake he asked, "what about the Hork-Bajir?"

"I sent Tobias to the valley of Hork-Bajir to being Toby to lead the new ones back to the valley."

Rachel handed out blindfolds to the humans, and led them out to Emmett's waiting jeep. Cassie left to do her chores at the farm. Belle went to pick up Nessie. Ax and Alloran were still in the Blade ship, contacting Andalites and telling them of the new situation.

Jake couldn't help but think of Tom, now would be the perfect time to rescue him, and force the Yeerk out of him. Jake jumped when Edward put his hand on his shoulder.

"We could you know," Edward said.

Jake scrambled a moment, not knowing how Edward new what he was thinking, still getting used to the idea of Edward reading his mind.

"Do you think we should," asked Jake.

Edward thought a moment. "Yes, the Yeerk force will be scrambling to figure out what happened. When they do, it will probably end in a giant fight, and we won't be able to keep everyone alive like this time. It would be more dangerous to Tom, since he doesn't have an important Yeerk, so he would be sent to the front lines."

Jake nodded deep in thought, before looking back up at Edward. "Let's go get him."

Sorry for taking so long to update been a crazy last couple of months. I hope since it being summer, my updates will be sooner. But I make no promises. So hope you enjoyed, please review, anyone can. And sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I made.


	7. Chapter 7

The Yeerk inside Tom's head was nervous. The Andalite bandits activity had dropped in the past week, that could only mean trouble was brewing. It hadn't escaped him that his hosts brother was increasingly gone and tended to avoid him. Maybe it was time for the Yeerk army to have another body.

_No, anything but Jake._ Wailed his host.

The Yeerk ignored Tom, locking him deep inside his brain, where his voice could no longer bother the Yeerk. He arrived at his place of residents, the parents had gone out, the brother was no place to be seen. He stepped his body into the dark house, trying not to think of Tom's memories of horror videos that started like this. He walked down the dark hallway into the kitchen reaching for the light switch. He was about to flick it when the sound of a shoe scuffing the floor, had him turning around to meet a pair of golden eyes before he knew nothing else.

He opened his eyes to blackness, he felt like he was being smothered. He had what felt like a pillowcase over his head. He tried to bring his hands up to remove it, but found that he couldn't. His hands and his feet had been tied together. No matter how hard he yanked they stayed firmly tied. He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching and the sound of a door opening. The bag was taken off, the Yeerk blinked Tom's eyes in response to the sudden light. He glanced at his surroundings, he was in a small windowless room with only 1 door. His eyes went to the only figure in the room, it was Jake!

The Yeerk was silently afraid, Tom was jeering at him, he had gotten free of the place the Yeerk sent him to. The Yeerk decided to try to act like he was innocent.

"Haha Jake, you really got me there Jake, now can you please let me go?"

Jake looked at him with flat dead eyes. "Your be released Tom, when your Tom again and not controlled by a Yeerk."

The Yeerk in Tom froze in shock when he heard these words. How did this little brat know about the Yeerks? He tried to appear confused, twisting the muscles in Tom face to mirror this.

"Jake, I am Tom, I don't know what you think is wrong with me, but just let me go and we can talk." More like kill you though the Yeerk.

Jake smiled a tired smile. "It won't work Yeerk. I know that your kind have been invading Earth for the past couple of years. That the Sharing is there front and your leader has an Andalite host, or at least he did."

The Yeerk gasped, dropping the act once and for all. "You killed Visser Three."

"No, he's awaiting trial. You have two options Yeerk, you can stay in my brother and not surrender and die of Kandrona starvation or you can leave him and on my word not be harmed. If I see fit you may have the ability to morph and be able to stay that form for the rest of your life. It your choice."

The Yeerk snarled at Jake. "Trust you! I rather starve." He spat at Jake. "The other Yeerks will come to find me, and I will have the pleasure of killing you."

"So you will not surrender?"

"No."

Jake shook his head heading for the door. "Hollar if you change your mind. The Yeerks don't know this place exists, they will not find it. It's the beginning of the end for the Yeerks invasion.

The Yeerk refused to listen, he finally starved to death, still thinking that the other would come to save him.

Epilogue

It was true what Jake said, it was the beginning of the end for the Yeerks. The council of Thirteen kept sending more troops to fight. With the help of Edward, the Animorphs managed to capture hundreds of Yeerks daily. Most took the group deal and where given the ability to morph. Most choose to be human, while others became animals. The Animorphs, along with the Cullens and the Pack managed to turn the tide. By the time the Andalites managed to arrive, the Yeerks were ready to surrender. The Andalites didn't understand how it was possible, it was agreed on that the secret of the Cullens and the Packs were never to be told. After the treaties were all signed Rachel and Tobias were married. Jake and Cassie followed the year after. Ax went back home and became a War Prince, visiting occasionally. And Marco, Marco sold his story for millions of dollars, becoming one of the richest people under 20. After the battles the Cullens got there end of the bargain. Rosalie finally received her brown curly haired boy, along with a curly hair blonde girl. Alice had little girl that had her black hair, and her daddy's eyes. And after much convincing Bella finally had the little boy from her dreams, her little Edward Jacob. It seemed like everything was going to be fine. But morphing Immortal beings had unforceable effects on the Animorphs.

The End

I so sorry for the crappy ending, but I have terrible writer block for this story, I tried and tried to sit down and write a chapter but it just wasn't happening. So I decided to write this little ending instead of just letting it sit there unfinished. Again I'm sorry. I might write a sequel but only if people are interested.


End file.
